thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Captain
The Black Captain was a viking wielder of the Darkness, appearing in The Darkness: Lodbrok's Hand one-shot comic. Biography Early Life Not much is know about the Black Captain's early life before activating his powers. At some point after his twenty-first birthday, the Darkness awakened in him and he quickly became infamous as the enemy of all men. He also constructed a horn and would give his aid to those who sought him out, although at a price. Aiding Lodbrok After Lodbrok blows the Black Horn, the Captain's ship emerged from the sea and glided silently into the fjord, where the horn was residing. The Black Captain then emerged from the ship, wanting to know as to who called him. Lodbrok proceeded to introduced himself and plead for help in defeating Grimur. The Captain, fully knowing as to what has happened them, decides to aid them, but in return he tells them, that at the completion of his task, he will take the bravest among them as his shipmate to sail with him forever. Lodbrok agreed and his comrades boarded the ship. As the Black Captain's ship sailed through the sea, Freydis noted Lodbrok that the dawn was upon them. According to her, Black Captain's ship couldn't survive in direct sunlight, which he quickly confirms. In order to avoid daylight, the ship formed a seal around itself and proceeded to go below to the darkest depths of the sea. As they reached the shore, the Black Captain waited until sunset to march onto the Grimur's keep. Meanwhile, Freydis suggests that they should scout the keep as their observations may serve the Captain's plan of attack. As the sun finally sets, the Black Captain's army took the field. They rip apart through Grimur's army. Seeing this, Grimur ordered her slave to attack the Captain by turning herself into a giant, fire-breathing dragon. The Black Captain response by summoning his own dragon and setting it against Grimur's beast. As the beast fight against each other, Lodbrok, filled with hate and sorrow, proceeds to cut through Grimur's guards and attacks the king himself. Although Grimur threatens to kill his brother if Lodbrok's comes close to him, the young warrior ignores him and proceed to kill the mad king. With Grimur's death, his enslaved dragon gave a scream of both anger and relief before soaring away from the battlefield. With the battle over, the Black Captain notes that neither war or victory is as it is portrayed in songs, sung in Lodbrok's fathers halls. Lodbrok then gives in to the Black Captain, prepared to pay his price and become his crewmen for life. The Black Captain then corrects Lodbrok, reminding him that he wanted the bravest one of his company to become his crewmen, which as it turns out is Freydis. The Captain tells Lodbrok, that Freydis is still alive and under his care will soon recover. Lodbrok refuses to give up Freydis to the Black Captain and proceeds to attack him. Black Captain admires Lodbrok's bravery and decides to spare him a shred of honor by cutting his arm off, so none can say he failed to give his full measure. The Captain then leaves with Freydis over his shoulder as Lodbrok screams of pain and anger followed them. Personality Despite most people viewing him as the enemy of all men, the Black Captain would aid others who sought him out, although at a price. He admired bravery the most and would take those who were the bravest with him after completing his task as his shipmate. The Captain was also honorable and not only kept his end of the bargain in helping to overthrow Grimur, but also left Lodbrok alive after the latter tried to stop him from taking his sister with himself. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: As the host of the Darkness, the Black Captain could shape anything out of darkness and bend it to his will; ** Darkness Armor: The Black Captain was always enveloped in armor made out of the Darkness, which amplified his strength and durability to superhuman levels. In this form he also possessed sharp claws, with which he was able to cut Lodbrok's hand with ease. *** Enhanced Durability: In his armor, the Black Captain was completely invulnerable. Although Lodbrok manages to slash him few times, this does nothing except to draw the Captain's attention to him. ** Construct Conjuration: The Captain would traverse seas in a giant ship, shaped out of the Darkness, which could also go under water if needed. He was also seen conjuring a throne for himself to sit on as he waited the sunset. ** Darkling Conjuration: Like all wielders of the Darkness, the Black Captain could conjure legions of Darklings, which did everything he commanded. During the attack on Grimur's keep, the Captain summoned an army of Darklings, which slaughtered all of the opposition. He was also able to conjure a giant dragon to fight Grimur's one. Weaknesses * Sunlight: All Black Captain's creations, including his powers, disappear in the direct sunlight. Gallery Lodbrok10.jpg|Black Captain's ship. Lodbrok12.jpg|The ship going underwater. Lodbrok11.jpg|Darklings rowing the ship. Lodbrok34.jpg|Black Captain resting on his throne. Lodbrok22.jpg|Black Captain summoning a dragon. Lodbrok30.jpg|Black Captain cutting off Lodbrok's arm. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Darkness Host Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased Category:Human Category:One-Shot Characters‎